


A Surprise From the Past

by Emimar



Series: Tolkien Twitter RP Shorts [2]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimar/pseuds/Emimar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my twitter rp series. </p><p>Kili has been left in charge of the kingdom in the absence of Thorin and Fili. </p><p>And, because twttier rp is the way it is, Thror is around in the sl.</p><p>Again, writing when it is raw and unedited. Between Kili and his lady.</p><p>For the curious, the twitter accounts are: @Lyndheid and @eredluinarcher</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise From the Past

[Kili] 

Sighing heavily, Kili dons royal robes, the crown that was given to him by his uncle after the Battle of the Five Armies to signify his his status as a heir to Erebor's throne. He takes the long walk up the golden aisle leading to the throne, past statues of the kings of old and ascends the steps to the empty throne. Thror is gone, he cannot find his uncle or Fili anywhere, so he has but one choice - act as king until one of them returns. The burden lays heavy on his shoulders, for he would much rather be composing music, or forging Lynd those engagement beads, or any one of a number of other tasks that didn't involve sitting on this throne. He indicates to the captain of the guard to begin letting petitioners for his time in the hall to see him and give voice to their concerns and disputes.

[Lyndheid] 

Unaware that Thror is gone, she goes to Kili's study and finds that he isn't there, and neither is Kari the raven. Fundin is, and she picks the pup up in her arms, not wanting to leave him alone. After asking around his rooms where he has gone, she finds out that he is in the hall of kings. She's a little nervous about going there because she doesn't like being on public view. She feels more comfortable out in the woods or in her garden, or surrounded by books in a quiet library. Now that she is pregnant, she is even more inclined to hide herself away from crowds of people. She runs her hands over stomach, wondering if what she is carrying is at all obvious to anyone. She makes her way to the hall of kings and hesitates on the threshold when she sees the crowds of dwarves, men and the occasional elf filing inside to seek an audience with the king. What she isn't expecting is to find Kili sitting on the throne, carrying out kingly duties. What has happened? A guard stops her from going any further. "What is your business here, my lady?" he inquires "I eh...." she stumbles over her words as he interrogates her over her business there. She informs him that she is there to see Kili and is forced to wait where she is while a page is sent with a hand written message to inform the acting king of her presence.

[Kili]

A young dwarrow, younger than Gimli, catches his attention a few minutes into the day and he beckons the young dwarf lad over The page passes him a hand written note. He takes it and reads it, and hastily writes a quick response, telling the guard to let her through. Now...he can test to see just how far reaching the gossiping was...

[Lyndheid]

The page returns, and hands the guard Kili's response. The guard reads the note and nods as he informs her that she can go through. He announces her arrival to the hall of kings, pronouncing her as Kili's consort. She cringes at being announced so, not because she is ashamed of her relationship with the prince, but because she doesn't like everyone's eyes on her. Clutching the wriggling puppy to her breast, she begins to walk down the golden aisle, staring ahead because she doesn't want to see the rows and rows of faces staring at her. There are those in the crowd who are hostile, and she hears murmurs of concubine, whore and harlot and other harsh insults aimed at her. She is glad when she reaches the waiting arms of her love.]

[Kili]

The murmurs do not go unnoticed and, when she reaches him, he enfolds her in his embrace, careful of the squirming puppy and kisses her more passionately than is decent in public, claiming her as his own, a way to let out his anger at the insults hurled towards his shy dwarrowdam.

[Lyndheid]

She is startled at first, but begins to enjoy the kiss too much, when her breath runs out, she has to break it off and it is only then that she remembers where she is and blushes profusely, wishing that Mahal would open up the ground at her feet so she could escape from the prying eyes....

[Kili]

He notices the stiffness of her body and wishes there was something he could do to put her at ease, but his anger at certain members of the crowd distracts him from her discomfort. "This gentle dwarrowdam will soon be a princess of the house of Durin I will not tolerate insults directed towards her."

[Lyndheid]

She is partly comforted by his words, but still really doesn't want to face the crowd.

[Kili]

He faces the crowd where she cannot.] And if any should harm her, or attempt to harm her, I shall deem that to be an attack on my house. [He nods to the guards scattered around the hall and orders the removal and arrest of those hurling insults at her, to detain them, for he will be interested in questioning them later. To weed out those shady characters that his great grand father had intimated the existence of. He notices with embarrassment that there is no where for his lady to sit and offers her the comfort of the throne, while he conducts business while seated on the steps. The crowd will have to get used to her.

[Lyndheid]

Feeling exposed and uncomfortable, she sits down on the throne and watches as those who insulted her are arrested and ejected from the hall. She's unsure how she feels about that. This is not her at all. She attempts to distract herself by stroking Fundin's head. She also wonders why he is allowing her to see how he conducts the business of a king and if anything is expected of her. She suddenly feels very nauseous and it is not down to the baby currently growing inside her.

[Kili]

He waits until the trouble makers have been ejected.

[Lyndheid]

She grips his shoulder and leans forward to whisper in his ear... "What am I supposed to do?"

[Kili]

He whispers softly in her ear... "Just watch. Now that you are here, I need to show these people that I am strong, and the best way of doing that is allow you to witness these proceedings, espeaically has some are being...difficult. We cannot display any doubt or weakness in front of them. I'm not even sure if what I just did is the right thing to do. I don't like using my power like this, but sometimes, it is the only way." He turns his attention away from her and indicates to the guard that he is ready for the next person to petition him. Fortunately there are enough steps that even though he is sat on them instead of on the throne, he is still elevated above those that he is listening to.

[Lyndheid]

She watches the proceedings, and starts to get a little bored when the fifth dwarf comes forward with a similar problem. 

[Kili]

He deals with the dwarf's problem in the same manner that he did the last four times that the problem was encountered and asks for the next petitioner to step forward. A familiar looking elf maiden steps forward, carrying a baby. He watches her, speechless as she walks in Lyndheid's footsteps, and shakes his head.

[Lyndheid]

She stiffens up and tries to hide her irritation by calmly stroking Fundin's head, and whispers... "Kili, what does this elf want?"

[Kili]

"I'm sorry, Lynd. Can we talk about this in private, later?" He squeezes her hand, hoping that she understands and turns to the elf maiden, waiting for her to walk to the foot of the steps.

[Lyndheid]

She nods, knowing that it wouldn't do to discuss it now. To say that she is angry is an understatement.

[Kili]

The elf maiden stands before him and curtsies nervously. "My lord..." He looks at her, his expression softens to try and put her at ease, but doesn't smile. "My lady what brings you to Erebor?"

[Lyndheid]

She looks at the elf maiden and her baby, wondering what they are doing here, while stroking Fundin's fur.

[Kili]

"You must excuse me, my lord...I was expecting your uncle," the elf maiden bows her head to Kili.

"My uncle is...not available right now. What business brings you here?" Kili asks her, very aware of Lyndheid near him. Please don't say what I think it is...

"The baby my lord," the elf maiden replies. "When you left Rivendell...." Before she can explain further, she dumps the baby in his arms, along with a letter and flees the hall.

[Lyndheid]

Clutching the wriggling puppy to her breast she looks down at the baby, taking in the dark hair and eyes which clearly marked out who the father was. "Kili, is this baby yours?"

[Kili]

He looks into the baby's face and smiles, as his heart melts, distracted for a moment. "That's something I need to find out...perhaps this letter will tell me..." He turns to a guard and asks him to go after the elf maiden, to detain her, because he was concerned about her state. It must not have been easy for her to come to Erebor like this, and he wanted to ensure that she was alright.

[Lyndheid]

"We should go to your study, I think, Kili. It is too public here and we need to discuss what to do with the child." She gets up from the throne, still hugging the wriggling puppy to her breast, and trying to keep hold of the tears that want o come forth. Crying in the hall where everyone could see would be just too humiliating for her to bear.

[Kili]

You are right of course. [He brings the session to an end, on account of unforeseen circumstances and announces that those who still had unresolved business should come back tomorrow. He stands, crumpling the letter in his hand and carries the dwelfling to his study, beckoning Lyndheid to follow. When they are almost safely in the privacy of his study, he sees Lofar, his servant and asks the grumpy dwarrow to fetch Beyla, as he needed to speak with her, and to bring a sleeping basket for the baby. The servant nods, and looks at Lyndheid in a surly fashion before carrying out his orders. 

[Lyndheid] 

She watches Lofar leave, gently puts Fundin on the floor. "I am sure your servant doesn't like me, Kili. The way he looks at me... Pass me the babe, so you can read what it says in the letter."

[Kili]

"Lofar is grumpy with everyone. I keep him on because his family has worked for my father's family for generations. It's an obligation, I guess. I have a duty to look after him, as I do with Beyla and her children. [He passes the dwelfling to her, a little surprised at her willingness to hold him. He thought she would want to avoid contact with him. He breaks open the wax seal on the letter and reads the elvish scrawl. Some of it, he can't make out, but the message in the letter is clear - the dwelfling is the result of a liaison he had with the elf maiden when they passed through Rivendell on the quest, and the maiden's family is unwilling to care for the child. "Oh Lynd, I am sorry about this..."

[Lyndheid]

Holding the baby close to her chest, she frowns... "What does it say? I cannot read elvish."

[Kili]

"It would be a good idea for you to sit down, I think, as this will concern you as well as me, and I'm going to have to ask you to do something you haven't foreseen, or may not want to do."

[Lyndheid]

She sits down on the couch, and perches the dwelfling on her lap. "Go ahead, Kili." She may not like what he had to say, but she was willing to listen, at least.

[Kili]

He felt like he was confessing something, and couldn't bring himself to look in her face so he wanders over to the window, leans on the window pane, and looks out across the mountain side.

"You must understand that I never intended for this to happen. I never thought that any would have come of it. let alone that she would turn up with a baby after all this time of hearing nothing."

[Lyndheid]

"What I would like to know is .... do you love that elf maiden... this child's mother?" She wanted to know, because if he did, it would hurt her more than anything else ever could.

[Kili]

"It's nothing like that at all... There was a time when...." He shakes his head... How to explain this? "I acted without thinking, I guess. It was only ever meant to have been nothing more than a lark, a bit of fun. It wasn't anything serious, and I never thought.... never thought that this would happen. I.... eh didn't even know..... Didn't even think that dwarves and elves could have children together."

[Lyndheid]

"A lark? That's a dumb explanation for it..." Seethes with anger, causing the dwelfling she is holding to cry.

[Kili] 

"But what other explanation can I give you? I never thought that I would see the lass again. It was a long time ago and much has happened since then. But I cannot turn my back on it, now that I know."

[Lyndheid]

She was still angry with him. "Tell me, do you consider what we did together little more than a lark?" She ignores the bawling of the dwelfling in her arms as she confronts it.

[Kili]

"Of course not, Lynd... Why would you think that? You mean everything to me and ..... I didn't even know you back then." 

[Lyndheid]

She wasn't entirely happy, but arguing about it was pointless. "So what is it you intend to do? You've not told me what's in that letter." 

[Kili]

"The mother's family doesn't want him, Lynd, and made her bring her here, to us. I eh.... I intend to look after him. Does it - really matter what circumstances brought him into this world? He is still my son, and I would very much like it if you agreed to be the lad's mother.

[Lyndheid]

" That you wouldn't abandon him is admirable, and I wouldn't expect you to give him up, but me be his mother? I don't know, Kili... What does his real mother want?" 

[Kili]

"That question I do not have the answer to, yet. If she wants to keep her child, I can offer her sanctuary, of course, but I know that will make it awkward for you... But I cannot turn away someone in need. I'll not do to her what Thranduil did to my people after Smaug attacked."

[Lyndheid]

"Kili, I know that you would want to help her, but does she have to stay here, in Erebor? In all honesty, I do not want that. Caring for this one, is one thing, it is not his fault, but her as well? That would be too much.

[Kili]

He rubs his chin, thinking, and turns to look at her. He didn't like seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I do not want trouble for - you." Any sign of dissension would be bad for her. "If she stays or not is really up to her, Lyndheid, not us. I cannot turn her away and I cannot deny her if she wants to be a part of the lad's life. She won't change things between us. That I won't allow. Where has Belya got to?" He crosses the floor of his study and opens the door to look out into the hallway. It was empty.

[Lyndheid]

"If she stays, then there is no need for me to be his mother." [She gets up from her seat, and carrying the baby, goes to stand beside him and looks out upon the empty hallway. "Kili, where do you think she has got to?"

[Kili]

"I don't know, Lynd. Just wait here, will you? I'll see if I can find her." He takes a moment to hug her shoulders before leaving to search for his house-dwarrowdam.

[Lyndheid]

She nods, and goes back to her seat. It is only then that she notices that Fundin has gone racing after him and she decides to let him go, reluctant to leave the dwelfling alone. "What is your name, young one? I forgot to ask..."

[Kili]

He notices Fundin almost immediately because the pup runs up to him and bumps into his shins. He bends down and picks him. When he gets to the end of the hallway, the door opens and Loni, looking rather serious, enters through it. 

"We weren't able to find her, my lord," he says, grimly. "She's gone."

He swears under his breath in Khuzdul at the news. What was going to happen to her? 

"Send word to the ravens. They can carry on the search for her and can inform us if she gets into trouble. Thank you for bringing this news, Loni."

He continues his search for Beyla.

[Lyndheid]

While he is gone, she notices the letter left on the desk and glances at it, trying to understand the elvish scrawl, but she cannot.... What did it say, exactly? Did it contain information that Kili didn't want her to know? Should she keep a look out for such things from now on? What is in that thing?

[Kili]

@Lyndheid He encounters Beyla in the laundry room of all places, washing some heavy brocade curtains which were usually in his study.

"Beyla, what are you doing?"

She looks up at him from her work, puzzled. "Is there something you need my help with, Master Kili?"

"I sent Lofar to get you." He quickly informs her about what has transpired. The dwarrowdam shook her head. 

"I've not seen him," she replies, "I'll be along in a minute or so."

[Lyndheid]

She gives up on trying to decipher the letter and, still carrying the dwelfling, she walks over to the window and looks out on to the landscape, hoping that will distract her. This is the first time that she's ever doubted Kili since she began carrying his child. Her throat tightens and tears well up at the corner of her eyes. 

"Damn it!"

She refuses to cry however. Perhaps she would allow herself to do that later, when she has time to be alone, and not have anyone see her give into her emotions.

[Kili]

Kili nods and waits for her to finish her task. Beyla asks one of the other house dwarrows to take over for, and dries her hands on a towel. "I know where there is a sleeping basket for a babe. Come with me."

"Thank you, Beyla. Could you accompany me back to the study, please? You are trusted, my lady and I do not want to bother my mother with this for now."

The house dwarrowdam nods, and smiles at him. "You can trust me for being discrete, my lord."

[Lyndheid]

The dwelfling is still crying and she paces the study in an attempt to calm him down. She forgets about her own hurt feelings and concentrates on the young one. He's endured a long journey from Rivendell, taken away from all that he knows, and left with strangers. He must be frightened and she starts pity him. She begins to sing a song that she remembers her mother singing to her, and to her amazement, his crying stops, and he smiles at her. 

[Kili]

He allows Beyla to lead the way to the store room and after some searching, she comes out with a sleeping basket. It has been well used and he scowls at the appearance of it.

"I shall have to have something commissioned for the babe as soon as possible. I shall write a note you can take down to the carpenter's guild once we've got the lad settled. This won't do at all. I trust there are blankets in storage which are in better condition than this, my lady?"

Beyla frowns at the state of the basket too. "This poor lad, abandoned by his family." She snorts in disgust. "We'd best get him settled, and Master Kili, there is no need for you to bother Lyndheid so much with caring for him. It must be a humiliation for her. I shall do it." The house dwarrowdam flashes him a warm smile.

[Lyndheid]

She finishes her song and the dwelfling quietens down, and giggles at her. She smiles back, feeling that in spite of her initial miss givings, her heart is beginning to melt towards the child. "I wonder where your adad has got to, little one?" It felt strange to her, asking that question of a child she had not carried to term and birthed herself, and another song to it, similar to the pounding of a hammer on metal as it is shaped.

[Kili]

On the way to the study where Lynd is watching the babe, Beyla stops off at the linen closet and takes out some woolen blankets. They look like Lofnheid's work and Kili nods in appreciation. "I'm glad that you chose those. Let's get back to the study. I am curious as to what has happened to Lofar. This tardiness is not like him at all." As they approach the doors of the study, Lyndheid's voice, loud, and clear rings in the hallway and he smiles, and quickens his pace. Beyla nods. "It is of concern my lord, and I agree. Unlike him. He is one of your most hard working servants." Kili pushes open the door to the study and enters. He takes the sleeping basket over to the desk and, balancing the basket in an awkward manner, pushes scrolls, manuscripts ink bottles and pens to one side to make room for it and places it on the top. One of the ink bottles falls to the floor and shatters, staining the tapestry rug. "Blast!"

[Lyndheid]

She stops singing when he enters carrying the sleeping basket and watches as the bottle of ink smashes to the floor Still holding the babe in her arms, she awkwardly bends down to try and clean it up before Fundin could cut his paws on it.

[Kili]

Beyla puts the bundle of blankets onto a near by chair and waves her away from the broken bottle. "I will deal with it, my dear. You and my lord have important things to discuss." She didn't like the idea of her running the risk of cutting herself on the broken glass, while juggling a baby. "It's alright, Lynd, Beyla will deal with it." He ensures that the sleeping basket is stable and lines it with blankets before taking the lad from her arms. "Give him, to me, Lynd. This shall do for now, until I've sorted out something better for him."

[Lyndheid]

She passes the child to him, uneasy that a servant is clearing up mess which she would be glad to do. "What is his name, Kili? I guess it will be elven, since he wasn't born amongst us, and as I said, I cannot read the letter, because I do not understand elvish."

[Kili]

[He nods.] Of course. I'm sorry, Lynd, I should have told you. [He places the baby carefully in the sleeping basket and the lad smiles up at his father. Kili draws Lynd close to him, wrapping a arm around her waist, and holding out his free hand to the baby. The babe wraps his pudgy fingers around his thumb and forefinger. "His name, he's called Nithrandel." He says the name quietly, almost in a whisper, as you may be inclined to speak on a clear night beneath the stars when the moon is full and shining.

[Lyndheid]

She leans into him and looks down at the dwelfling. She sees Kili in his eyes and his smile and for a moment she wonders if this is what her own child would resemble. "Nithrandel." She whispers the child's name, and smiles. "It is a beautiful name, Kili. Are we to raise him as our own?"

[Kili]

He looks down at the child too, and for a moment, it was all too tempting to say yes, that they will raise him with their own children, as part of their family, but his common sense warned him against it. 

"No, Lynd. He mustn't know his true parentage. Let him think himself a foundling. He will have a place in my household, that I will not deny, and he will be given everything he needs. He can be anything he chooses - a guard, a smith, a miner, a servant, a gardener, perhaps even a hand in the stables, but if I acknowledge him officially as a son, it will unbalance things."

He glances at Beyla, who had finished clearing the broken glass away.

"Beyla, you are to take him. Raise him as your own. It is a lot to ask of you, I know, but if I acknowledged him, it will push out my true heirs, the children that my One will give me. All I am required to do is ensure that the child is provided for, nothing more." 

Beyla nods and curtsies. "You were kind enough to give me and my sons a place in your house in our time of need, and I will gladly raise this child for you, via your instructions It will be an honour."

[Lyndheid]

She shakes her head in disagreement. "I do not like this. It doesn't seem right to me that we lie to him. What if he finds out? I was shocked at first, but now that I spent a little time with him, I feel different. He is like my child too, even though I didn't birth him."

[Kili]

Beyla looks at her with a kind expression.

"My lady, once you marry my lord, you will be the lady of his household. That means that you will be the mother figure. Everyone will see you that way, including this child." 

"Don't you think, Lynd, that Nithrandel will find it disconcerting that his younger siblings will be favoured over him if we raise him as our own? They will know each other, and it is not like I am abandoning him. Beyla's children look upon me as a father figure since their own has passed, and I will be the same for Nithrandel regardless. Of course, if we find his mother, then I will make arrangements so that they can live together if she wishes it. It is not an ideal situation, but we must make the best of things as they are."

[Lyndheid]

"There is some sense in it, when seen in that way. Did you find what happened to Lofar?"

[Kili]

He sighs, and shakes his head. "No, and that is not a good thing. I needed him to get a room ready for Nithrandel, and...." There was a loud knocking on the door, frantic sounding and urgent. He breaks off what he was about to say and strides across the floor of his study to answer it. There, in the door way, stood Loni. 

"My lord, a message for you from the Halls of Healing." The young guard passes him a note and he inclines his head towards his sister-in-law. 

"Thank you, Loni." He opens Loni's note and mutters under his breath.

[Lyndheid]

She leaves the child's side and crosses the room to stand beside Kili. "Is something wrong love?" She glances with concern at Loni.

[Kili]

"Lofar's in the Halls of Healing." He turns to Loni. "Can you enlighten us on what's happened?" 

The guard exchanges looks between his lord, and the sister of his brother's wife. 

"After I left you, I found him slumped in the corridor. He'd been assaulted. I took him down the healers, and I've searched the royal floor, but I've found no sign of his attacker, apart from this." 

He produces a blood stained dagger from his tunic and holds it out for inspection. Kili takes it and studies the designs on the hilt and they remind him of something he's seen in Balin's collection of dwarven designs and insignias.

"Firebeards."

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
